dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
New Piccolo...Last Piccolo?
Cell vs. #16 }} is the one hundred seventy sixth chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the three hundred seventieth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover of this chapter shows panels of Piccolo charging toward Imperfect Cell from behind to give him a punch only for Cell to block Piccolo's punch with his fist. Summary The monstrous Cell looks upon the damaged Android 17 with sadistic glee, preparing to finally absorb him and acquire the perfect state of power. Piccolo, frantic with fear, rushes towards Cell, before he can attempt an absorption. Cell easily blocks Piccolo's attack with his arm, elbowing and punching Piccolo directly in his face, knocking the Namekian into the ground with a loud crash. As Piccolo places his hand on his bleeding cheek, groaning in pain, Cell looks upon Piccolo lowly, as nothing more than an insect in the whole scheme of things. Cell kicks the recovering Piccolo far into the distance, as Piccolo collides into a mountain-side on the island. Android 18 and Android 16 watch the battle unfold, with Android 18 commenting that 17 and Piccolo must be going easy on the creature, still believing 17 is the strongest being on the planet. 16 corrects her by saying that Piccolo has been using his entire power against the beast, and the beast is just much stronger than both of them. 16 orders 18 to run as far away as she can, otherwise Cell with absorb them both extremely soon, and nobody will stand a chance against him then. As 18 begins to wonder what 16 is going to do himself, Piccolo stands from his beating, and prepares a unique attack, aligning his hands, making a sphere shape. As Piccolo charges up the Energy Sphere in his palms, Cell does not move a muscle or even attempt to dodge, while Android 17 runs away from Piccolo to avoid possibly getting caught in the beam or its explosion. Piccolo orders Cell to prepare itself for this final assault, and fires the enormous attack, decimating a massive chunk of the island as the Androids watch in awe, except 16. 18 praises Piccolo's power, thinking the creature is destroyed. However, Android 16 immediately states the being is not even damaged or dented by the attack. Cell slowly rises itself from the ocean, with not even a slight visible scar. Piccolo, now distressed and confused as to how even Cell could remain unharmed after that attack, cannot move, clenching his fists in anger over how helpless the situation is. Cell slowly, and mockingly walks towards the devastated Piccolo, as Tien Shinhan, who had just recently arrived, looks in awe over Cell's strength and endurance from a good distance away. Now standing right next to Piccolo, Cell continues to stay silent, looking upon his helpless opponent in a stoic stare. Piccolo suddenly pleads to 17 to run away now, and make sure Cell cannot find him. Cell finishes Piccolo's order by punching him directly in his face. As Piccolo falls to the ground, Cell notices he managed to break Piccolo's neck in the impact, as Tien watches in horror and disgust. Cell grins and laughs, wondering to himself if he got carried away and absorbed too many people than necessary. Cell finally finishes his paralyzed, helpless opponent by blasting through Piccolo's stomach with a large beam. As 17, 18, and Tien watch in shock and distress, Cell manages to completely disintegrate one-third of Piccolo's torso. Back on The Lookout, Gohan and Goku, who are waiting for Vegeta and Future Trunks to finish in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber so they can get started, notice Piccolo's energy suddenly disappear, coming to the conclusion Piccolo was killed by the other strong life-force fighting there, Cell. As Gohan screams in distraught for his old master, Goku suddenly becomes even more impatient, ordering that Vegeta and Future Trunks finish immediately and destroy Cell while he has not absorbed one of the Androids, hoping that either Future Trunks or Vegeta have achieved a new state of Super Saiyan by now. Now feeling slight woe for Piccolo's gruesome demise, Android 17 states to Cell he will not go down as easily. 18 wishes that 17 had listened to 16's orders earlier, and had run when he had Piccolo to protect him. 16 now orders 18 to run once again, and informs her he will destroy Cell, shocking 18. 16 decides he must use his power now, even though his original plan was to only use this power against Goku. As 16 prepares to fight, Cell now has defeated one of the few Z Fighters who could stand a slight chance, and now prepares himself to absorb 17, and finally achieve the perfect form he has desired ever since his creation by Dr. Gero. Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Imperfect Cell Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters